Ant-venom Fanfic
by Spark Erica Rose
Summary: Jess/ Mocking Jay and Ant/ Ant Venom have been friends for ages, both their youtube channels got popular at the same time so they decide to go to minecon but what happens when someone tries to push them together and make them fall in love? Or will someone intervene?


Jess' P.O.V

I woke up to Ant shaking me telling me to wake up to get ready for minecon. I am so excited, I got up as quick as possible.

"Ant, I don't feel that well." He came into my room and put his hand to my forehead, making me blush

"You feel fine, a bit red, maybe you should take some medicine." I nodded and walked out the guest room and down the stairs of his apartment to the kitchen got out some liquid medicine, I tried but I couldn't open it.

"Ant, can you help me open it?" I shouted up the stairs, I swear I heard him chuckle,

"Yeah, hold on a sec" He came down the stairs without a top on! Making me blush so much. I feel dizzy, I started to breathe heavy.

"Ant, I really don't feel very good." He opened the bottle and gave it too me

"You'll feel better after some medication, hopefully." I grabbed his arm as my vision went blurry and everything went black, I felt like that was just a dream. Until I woke up on the floor, with Ant's arms around me, shouting my name. Was he worried?

"W-what happened?"

"You fainted."

"W-what?! I thought that was just a dream. W-what if it happens again?" I started to cling to his chest and suddenly I started to breathe very heavily. I tried to cry but I was to weak so it came out loud sobs. Then it went black again, this time when I woke he was laying me on his couch. I felt a drop of water land on my cheek, was he crying?

"I'm so sorry." was all I managed to croak out, he sat down on the floor next to me got his phone and called 911.

"Hello, yeah I would like an ambulance, I live down ... street, house number ..., well my friend she got up and said she didn't feel well, went down stairs to get medicine she couldn't get the bottle open so I went down stairs to help her, she fainted but I caught her before she hit the floor, it's happened twice and I'm starting to freak out. Are you ok to talk to them Jess?" I managed to nod. He handed me the phone,

"Hello, I'm going to ask you some question can you answer them." How can that woman sound so calm?

"Y-yeah." I was still breathing heavily.

"Do you a rash or a red patch on your stomach?" I blushed, I'm in a night-dress... If I look then Ant will see my pants... But I gotta look... I sighed

"Ant, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Cause I gotta see if there is a rash on my tummy and I don't want you to see my pants."

"Oh ok" He closed his eyes and I lifted up my nighty to revile my pants and stomach, no rash good. I pulled my nighty back down and looked up at Ant who was blushing like mad. HE LOOKED! THE PERV! I shot him a death glare, but my vision went blurry again only for it to go black meaning I fainted AGAIN! When I woke up there was two men, checking my pulse and blood pressure and all that fun stuff. One got out a needle to get some of my blood and moved towards me.

"Ant..." I looked at him panicked and moved away into the sofa, the man noticed how scared I was and kneeled next to the sofa.

"I need to take a bit of you blood to check you sugar levels. It's only like a small prick, it won't hurt at all." He took my hand, it was cold and soft. He was about to put the needle in but I moved my hand away, I held it close to my chest. Ant sat down next to the sofa.

"It's okay, it won't hurt much. Just don't look at the needle." I nodded and looked at him tears in my eyes. I felt the needle prick my skin and a tear slid down my cheek, he wiped it away. The man put some blood in the little machine and I looked back at him.

"Your sugar levels are low, overall I think you got up too quickly and the blood rushed to your head. Just take it slow and you should be fine." I nodded, Ant sighed in relief.

-Time skip to after the ambulance people left-

"I'm hungry..." I said as I stood up, Ant stood up as well and put his hands on my shoulders.

"That's all you can say? Your hungry? I was worried sick and now your hungry?!" He yelled and I looked down, his grip on my shoulders tighten. I winced as pain coursed through my body, he sighed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you." I blushed and sighed.

"It's okay, I'm okay but I won't be if your grip tightens anymore than it is." I felt his grip loosen almost instantly and I smiled.

"See? Is all good. Now I want food please!" I wined, he smiled and pushed me down on the sofa. I laughed and tried to get up but he pushed me down again, he laughed as well. I laid there, laughing as he went and got some chocolate.

"There you go." Ant gave it to me.

"Thanks Ant." I took the chocolate and nibbled it, still lying down on the sofa.

"We can get waffles on the way to Minecon. If your well enough to go." He smiled down at me, I finished the chocolate and stood up.

"Woo! Waffles!" I yelled as I jumped a few times but stopped, feeling slightly dizzy again. A few seconds later I was fine. "Of course I'm okay but I'm gonna go get dressed." I said as I ran up the stair and got into my Minecon costume. I dressed up as a blaze with my small bottle of blaze powder or as I like to call it colored glitter! I put on some black leggings, a yellow jumper and my chain necklace that has yellow plastic crystals on. Finally I brush my shoulder length red hair and place my blaze head beanie on my head. I yawned as I grabbed my rucksack and ran downstairs. Ant was getting ready still so I decided to plait my hair, I took my beanie off and started to plait my red hair. After half an hour Ant came down and my hair was plaited, I stood up and did a small spin.

"So... What do ya think?" I asked in a silly, girly tone.

"You look really hot... Literally." He joked and I laughed as I put my blaze beanie on over my plait.

-Time skip to minecon (After the waffles I couldn't be bothered to write that bit)-

We walked in together and I yawned.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked and I nodded, why is he so worried?

"Yup I am positive!" I exclaimed happily, I looked around.

"Hey look it's Adam, Ty and Ryan! Let's go say hello!" I smiled as I started to drag him over to them.

"Okay okay I'm coming!" Ant laughed as I dragged him, I laughed as well.

"Well come on then slow poke!" I said between laughs. When we got there I was still holding Ant's hand and Adam glared at him. I wonder why?

"Hello, friends!" I smiled and gave them all a hug, when I hugged Adam he didn't let go.

"Uh... Adam you can let go now..." Ant said annoyance evident in his voice, his grip tightened.

"No, I have captured her!" He said as he picked me up, I squealed, laughing.

"Ant help me!" I yelled while laughing, Ant, however didn't seem as happy. Adam started to run whilst he carried me bridal style, Ant ran after us.

Adam screamed and laughed, I continued to laugh as I held my ribs, Ant grabbed Adam's arm when he caught up. He gently pulled me out of Adam's arms into his arms, I blushed and stopped laughing. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, blushing as well.

"Hashtag MockingVenom!" Ty shouted and we glared at him, my blush increased. ((Her YouTube channel is MockingJay))

"Hashtag TY'S LEFT FOOT!" I shouted and laughed as Ty yelled out in frustration.

"Ant can you put me down please…" I said and he put me down, Ty started to run towards me to tackle me, I started to run.

"You'll never take me alive!" I yelled dramatically.

* * *

**Shall I make this into an actually story or keep it as a one-shot cause that's what it was ****originally... TELL ME PLZ!**


End file.
